witchfandomcom-20200224-history
Sandpit
Sandpit is a sand-like monster servant of Phobos in the animated series. History During Phobos's reign Sandpit is a living pit that attacks any victims walking over and swallows them, imprisoning them. It also helped Phobos capture rebel members. He has no distinct personality and cannot talk. Sandpit first appeared in ''Ambush at Torus Filney'' capturing Caleb after going for a false story about the Seal of Phobos. The Guardians managed to save Caleb from the pit's grasp. Irma and Taranee combined their powers to transform Sandpit into a shiny glass lake. Knights of Vengeance and His Reformation In ''A is for Anonymous'', when Nerissa is starting to form a group of Knights, she visits Sandpit and through the power of Quintessence, Sandpit came back to life and worked for Nerissa. Since coming back to life, he is now a tall new humanoid form that is free to wander. He joined the Knights of Vengeance, mainly using his powers to make sure the Knights were to safety and using his sand to blindside or knock-over the enemies. Sandpit proved to be a useful member as he could disguise himself as a solid object in Earth, as seen in ''C is for Changes'' and ''I is for Illusion'' when he helps Miranda and Nerissa with their schemes. In ''J is for Jewel'', Sandpit helps Raythor and Miranda release Prince Phobos and using his transparent abilities to unlock the gate for the Knights to escape. Elyon is able to defeat Phobos and the Knights, and Sandpit is trapped in a container so that he cannot escape at any cost. When Phobos breaks his oath and attacks Meridian, freeing his minions, including Sandpit, the giant humanoid sand monster is convinced by Raythor to join the good guys, the Guardians. Sandpit decides to and helps the rebels during the Battle of Kandrakar. He is most useful in helping Caleb, Blunk and Luba to stop Miranda from destroying the Aurameres by knocking her out. When Elyon returns to Meridian, Sandpit becomes one of her Castle Guards. Powers and Abilities As a mass of living sand, Sandpit's trademark ability is sand manipulation. In his initial appearance, he could suck living creatures down the pit he occupied and slowly mummify his bound victims. However, he didn't seem to be able to leave his pit, and his reach and intelligence seemed to be limited. After Nerissa frees Sandpit and empowers him by using Quintessence, he becomes more mobile and capable of independent thought. He can morph his sand-body into any shape he wishes. By twirling himself around, he can become a giant tornado, becoming capable of blindsiding and transporting other creatures (like all the other Knights of Vengeance) over large distances. He's also strong enough to knock out Miranda with three punches to the head when she's empowered to gigantic size. Gallery Sandpit/Gallery Trivia * In A is for Anonymous, when Nerissa poses Sandpit a question, he can be heard giving an affirmative answer. However, he isn't shown to be able to talk in any other part of the series. It is possible that his answer could only be heard by Nerissa due to her empowering him by using Quintessence. This would be similar to how only Nerissa's successor (as well as the rest of the W.I.T.C.H.) can hear and talk back to electrical machines thanks to her power. This theory is further supported by the fact that Sandpit was voiced by Kath Soucie, Nerissa's voice actress. Category:Villains Category:Meridian Category:Knights of Vengeance Category:TV Show Exclusive Characters Category:Creatures Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Former Villains Category:Characters with superpowers Category:Heroes